1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission apparatus for a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
With a recent development of information technology (IT), various portable electronic products have been released, and a number of mobile devices owned and carried by each individual has been increasing. Accordingly, technologies for replacing a desktop computer with a mobile device, including a tablet computer, are being developed.
Since such portable electronic products have become diverse and complex, an issue of charging the products has been raised. Although wireless data transmission for portable devices and home appliances is realized, use of a power cable between devices is required due to power necessities.
Recently, wireless power transmission technology has been suggested as technology for supplying power without a power cable. The wireless power transmission technology may enable easy supply of energy, when compared to a currently used wired charging system.
For example, through wireless power transmission, devices may be charged at any time and location, and an environment in which sharing power between devices without a separate power cable may be established. In addition, environmental pollution caused by used batteries may be prevented.
In general, a mobile device is small-sized and lightweight to increase portability. Accordingly, a user may change a position or angle of the device for convenience of the user when using the mobile device. As such, there is a desire for technology for transmitting optimal power while maintaining an efficiency of wireless power transmission even though a position or angle of a mobile device is changed for user convenience.